


Keeping Memories

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Memories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has finally stopped losing memories and keeps his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chanastsya (fanfiction.net)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chanastsya+%28fanfiction.net%29).



> I've finally finished the sequel. I hope you like it. This is also a gift for my best friend because I lost a bet :D

“Harry?”

“Hmm?” Harry hummed, completely comfortable with his head in Draco’s lap and the rest of his body stretched out over the couch.

“When was the last time you forgot something?” Draco asked.

“Well… yesterday I forgot to buy milk…”

“No. I mean, when was the last time you _forgot_ something?” Draco clarified, lazily combing his hands through Harry’s hair.

“Oh… uh… I forgot?” Harry smiled.

Draco chuckled. “Only you, Harry. Only you. Do you want to know when?”

“Maybe… Has it been long enough that you think it might have stopped completely?” He had constantly expected another hole in his memory to appear so he hadn’t noticed how much time had passed since the last time.

“It’s been seven months. I dare think it has.”

Harry couldn’t help his widening smile. He could finally keep his promise and marry Draco without having to fear he might forget about it afterwards.

“Would you go to the Aquarium with me tomorrow? It’s Gay Pride Night again,” he asked almost innocently while he already thought about how best to propose to Draco there. He wanted it to be simple but still special, memorable. The place and time might already make sure of that but he still didn’t want to do the stereotypical thing and just get down on one knee in front of Draco. They connected so many great memories with the place; his proposal would at least have to pass those standards.

 

It took him until they were at the Aquarium to figure out a creative way to propose to Draco. He found a fish-shaped box in the souvenir shop they always took a look around in before the show began. The box was filled with equally fish-shaped memos and had the perfect size to be used as an alternative ring box. He gave Draco some weak excuse once they had excited the shop and went back inside to buy it and exchange the memo pad for the ring and its velvet cushion using a little discreet magic. He changed the form of the velvet cushion so it would fit in the fish box and took one of the memos off the pad. The rest of the memos were transfigured into a fountain pen with a swish of his wand. He wrote ‘Will you marry me?” on the last memo, trying to make it look as fancy as possible. His penmanship wasn’t as bad as it had been in school and with quills but it was still not nearly as beautiful as Draco’s. Satisfied with his work, he put the box in his pocket and joined Draco in the main room of the Aquarium where the show would begin in just a few minutes. If Draco was suspicious (Harry was almost positive he was, his excuse had really been weak and not thought through in the least) he wasn’t showing it.

Harry linked their hands when the lights were dimmed and turned to look at Draco with a smile.

“It’s been so long since we’ve been here together for the first time,” Harry mused.

Draco chuckled and squeezed Harry’s hand. “It’s only been five years. That’s not even a fifth of our lives. I can even still remember how nervous I was back then. At first I was convinced you wouldn’t show up even though I was twenty minutes early and knew you’d probably be late.”

Harry smiled fondly and kissed Draco’s cheek. “It was good then that I was five minutes early for the first time in my life because I couldn’t wait to see you. I have to admit I don’t remember much of the show because I spent most of the time staring at you. I couldn’t believe you were really there with me.”

Draco freed his hand from Harry’s grip and instead wrapped it around Harry’s waist to pull him closer.

“I love you so much, Harry,” he whispered and kissed the top of Harry’s head.

 

A loud gong announced the beginning of the show and seconds later the room was filled with rainbow coloured lights, slowly moving around the room like waves. The fishes seemed to dance with the divers in the tank like it was a studied choreography. Harry, however, couldn’t really concentrate on it. It was like their first date all over again. He was jittery and nervous and he almost had the same reasons for it as he had had all those years ago. He was still afraid Draco would realize Harry wasn’t as good a boyfriend as he had thought him to be and break up with him. As the second song of the calming music in the background ended, he pulled all of his Gryffindor courage together and stepped in front of Draco.

“Harry?” Draco whispered with a raised eyebrow. His voice was tinged with confusion. Maybe he hadn’t been as observant as Harry had thought he was. Maybe he was just this good of an actor. Sometimes Harry had trouble telling those two apart when it came to Draco.

“There’s something I want to give you,” Harry announced with a coy smile.

Draco didn’t ask whether it could wait until the end of the show but instead held out his hand and Harry placed the fish-shaped box in it.

“Open it,” Harry encouraged.

Draco raised his eyebrow again but did as Harry asked. When he looked down at the contents of the box, Harry could see his eyes widen.

“I thought you had forgotten about it…” Draco finally said after long seconds of silence.

“I put my memories of that morning in a Pensieve so I definitely wouldn’t,” Harry explained, allowing a hopeful smile to show in his face as Draco hadn’t outright rejected his proposal yet.

“I love you so much, Harry. Yes, of course I will marry you!” Draco exclaimed then and Harry’s whole body slumped in relief. The exclamation had also directed the attention of the whole room on them instead of the show going on in front. Thankfully Harry wasn’t yet aware of it. He took the ring and slid it on Draco’s finger before he pulled him down by his neck and kissed him passionately. The crowd around them cheered and while they noticed it now, they were much too fixated on each other to care much about their audience.

“I love you, too, my fiancé,” Harry whispered so low only Draco could hear him.

“I really like the sound of that,” Draco remarked with a cheeky grin. They didn’t pay attention to the rest of the show or the people still staring at them as they were too busy kissing.

 

When Harry woke up the next morning the first thing he did was take Draco’s left hand in both of his and admire the ring. “We’re engaged…” he whispered.

“We are…” Draco agreed, startling Harry. He had expected him to still be asleep as he hadn’t initiated their wake up ritual, yet. “I take it you remember everything?”

Harry smiled brightly. “I do. I don’t remember much of the show though but that has different reasons.”

Draco chuckled. “I’m not surprised. First you stared at me and then you kissed me. There wasn’t much of your attention left to spare with me in the room.”

“Prat!” Harry complained with a smile.

“Soon, I’m your prat,” Draco said confidently, though he looked insecure just a second later and seemed to hesitate to say something.

“What is it, Draco?” Harry asked gently. “Please tell me.”

“I just… uhm…” he stammered. Seemingly dissatisfied with how much he stumbled over his words he stayed quiet for a few seconds to calm and arrange his thoughts. “I wondered if you would wear a ring from me as well.”

“Of course,” Harry agreed. “I’ll proudly wear anything that shows I’m yours.”

Draco relaxed visibly and took out a small box from one of the drawers in his nightstand. He offered it to Harry who took and opened it. Inside sat a simple silver ring with a green and a black gemstone.

“It’s a family heirloom and traditionally given to the fiancé as an engagement ring,” Draco explained. “Green, black and silver are the colours of the Malfoy family crest. Will you wear it for me?”

Not able to say anything, Harry simply held his hand out and let Draco slide the ring on his left ring finger. It glowed for a second and then settled comfortably on Harry’s finger.

“The family magic accepts you as my fiancé,” Draco said with awe in his voice. “According to my father this only happens when there’s true love shared between the couple.”

Not able to express his surprise and happiness and love in words, Harry pulled Draco into a long, soulful kiss, trying to communicate his feelings that way instead. It seemed to work. Draco kissed him back with passion, making Harry smile into their kiss.

“I love you so much, Draco,” Harry said once their lips had parted again, his voice reflecting the truth of his statement.

 

Just a few weeks later they had their wedding ceremony with only their closest friends in attendance.


End file.
